Chocolate Vampire Angel
by Estra
Summary: SoRiku: Sora was lonely and just trying to enjoy his chocolate when he was saved by a boy who reminded him of a vampire. And an angel. It was a pity that he wasn't either. Slash


**Title:** Chocolate Vampire Angel

**Summary:** Sora was lonely and just trying to enjoy his chocolate when he was saved by a boy who reminded him of a vampire. And an angel. It was a pity that he wasn't either.

**Warning: **Not beta-ed. Slight cussing. Slash. Shounen-ai. (Boys' love). Chocolate. Mentions of Angels and Vampires.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart or Squenix. I also do not own _An Interview With A Vampire._ Pity.

**Word count:** 4938

**Author's Note:** So, This started when I was rereading one of my older stories: "Chocolate Vampire". I thought about reediting that story and posting it when I decided that I would just write this one instead. A long one shot, I must say, but I like it.

* * *

"So... Close," Sora whispered to himself as his fingers beat furiously on the small handheld in his hands. "I know you're there." There was a silence, then a shouted "Yes!" as the boy jumped up and crowed.

"Sora! What the Hell is going on?"

Sora stopped his jumping and dancing to turn to his younger brother, Roxas. "I beat it!" he cried out as he latched his arms around the blonde boy. "I did it! Finally!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and attempted to push the excited brunette away. "I don't care about your games. I need you to focus."

"Focus on what?"

"Your girlfriend just broke up with you. Hello? Memo?" Roxas waved his arms around to emphasize his point. "She dumped you because you weren't manly enough. There's that fad of _tall_ and _mysterious _going around. And vampires." Roxas crossed his arms and grumbled. "Damn girls and their vampires."

"Hey! What's your problem against vampires?" Sora asked, shocked. He moved from where he had been latched to his younger brother back to his bed. "I happen to also like vampires! Are you calling me a girl?"

"No, but that's partly the reason that Kairi broke up with you, isn't it?"

Sora averted his gaze and frowned. It was true. Kairi had dumped him because he wasn't manly enough. Too much like herself. "She said that we were too similar."

"I hope not," Roxas replied with a smirk. "Or I would have to admit that you're a conceited bitch."

"Roxas!" Sora cried out in astonishment as he hit him with the closest pillow. The blonde simply smiled as he threw the pillow back at the elder.

"What? It's true?" he defended, blocking another pillow.

"What are we talking about?"

Both boys turned to the new voice and smiled. There in the doorway stood there eldest brother, Cloud. He was in college and lived in the dorms, but was on break and had instead stayed with his family.

"Kairi broke up with me because I was too girly," Sora explained in feigned horror. "Can you believe her?"

"You don't seem so beat up over it," Cloud mused as he gave his brother a once over. "Are you sure it wasn't the chocolate addiction you have. That would steer anyone clear from dating you."

Sora huffed and threw his remaining pillow at the stoic blonde who simply dodged. "It's not an addiction!" he cried out. "It just really taste good!"

"Yeah, and Cloud here is still living in his own dorm," Roxas sniggered.

"I am too!" Cloud defended. "What makes you think not?"

"Yeah, Cloud, why don't you live in your dorm anymore?" Sora asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "It's only your roommate, isn't it? That, oh, what was his name? Leon?" Both Roxas and Sora broke into a feral grin.

"But I do stay in my dorm," Cloud slowly stated in confusion.

"But not your own bed," Roxas concluded.

There was a deep blush that spread across Cloud's cheeks like a wildfire, leaving no room for an argument. "I called it!" Roxas announced as he left Sora's room, patting the eldest brother on the way out. Cloud grumbled, but followed Roxas out, leaving Sora to his room in silence.

He sprawled out on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking of what he had went through previously. He had woken up for school, happy as always. The day had practically planned itself out. That was, until Kairi pulled him into an empty classroom to tell him about the new change. How she was breaking up with him. It was impeding, the way that Kairi had been sending messages. He knew that she was going to end it sooner or later. It happened then; that he realized he hadn't really cared for Kairi. As a friend, of course he loved her. But something was missing. Something he couldn't put his finger on just yet.

After school, he had returned to his usual pastime, buying a chocolate bar from the candy shoppe at the end of the street. The street beyond the shoppe was rumored to be haunted, but Sora didn't care, he just wanted his chocolate. A bar of milk, today. The simple act of indulgence had put him I lighter spirits.

Just as his conscious slipped into the banks of darkness, he heard the shrill ring of his phone. Sora drew out a groan as he blindly waved his arms around on his bed as he looked for his cell phone. The insistant ringing quieted and Sora stopped moving, hoping that he had missed the call, but the ringing continued half a heartbeat later and the boy groaned, aggravated.

"I'm getting it," he growled when he finally grabbed his phone. He slid it open and put it up to his ear, not bothering to see who the I.d came out to be. "Hello?"

"_Sora!"_ a girl's voice cried out and Sora pulled the phone away from his ear, a fear for his hearing hinting in his mind.

"Hey, Selphie," he replied cautiously. He didn't want to get his best friend in a bad mood, though he was sure it would happen anyway. "What's up?"

"_Oh, just everything!"_ she replied. _"My cousin is going to move here! Isn't that awesome?" _

"Which cousin?" Sora asked absentmindedly as he fiddled with a loose strand from the blanket.

"_Sephiroth's kid. I haven't met him, yet, so I'm not sure what he looks like or anything, but I know he's hot!"_

"And how would you know that?" the boy asked. "You haven't met him, you said."

"_Oh, their whole side of the family is an ad out of a fashion magazine found only in waiting rooms of privately owned salons. They're all hot! Sephiroth, my uncle, and his three younger brothers Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. Picture perfect!"_

Sora continued to listen to his friend ramble on for the next twenty minutes and all he could do was smile. Finally, it seemed the conversation was dying down to an end.

"_Oh, and Sora!"_

"Yeah?"

"_Make sure to bring an umbrella to school tomorrow. There's going to be a storm." _If it was one thing that Traverse Town was known for, then it was the odd storms it got. Heavy rains that always brought something interesting in it's trail.

"I won't forget," he promised the girl. "Well, I'll try not to."

* * *

"You forgot an umbrella."

Sora cowered away from his best friend and smiled sheepishly. "Yes?"

"Why? The storms going to be one of the biggest we'll ever have! You'll be soaked!" Selphie turned from the boy and stalked to class.

"But, Selphie! Couldn't I just borrow yours?" he whined, following behind. "Please?"

"I'm leaving with my mom early today to meet up with Uncle Seph and his son," she threw over her shoulder. "I won't be here. Just mooch off of your brother."

"But Rox is going home with Axel! I don't want to be anywhere near that creeper!" The two walked into the art room and took to their usual seats next to each other.

"And Hayner?" Slephie suggested, pulling her sketchbook out of her bag.

"He's not even heading in the same direction!" Sora complained, tugging his own shoddy sketchbook out of his bag. Opening it, he flipped through it. "I'm horrible at this art thing. Why are you so much better?"

"You're good! I'm just better. Now, back to the pressing matter. Hayner lives right next to you. Where do you think you're—oh." She stopped as she realized just where Sora was going after school. "I thought Kairi got you off of chocolate."

"Until she broke up with me," Sora mumbled, eyes cast downwards. He should have told Selphie about that, but had forgotten last night on the phone.

"When did this happen?" Selphie asked, voice cold and emotionless.

"Yesterday."

"Oh," she whispered. "I'll kill that bitch!"

"Selphie!" Sora whined.

"What? She broke up with you! A perfectly nice boyfriend who bought her gifts and kept her happy! How could she not be a bitch with those standards?" Her eyes were nearly red in anger and Sora cowered away.

"She broke up with me because I wasn't manly enough," Sora explained. "I was too much like her."

Selphie paused in her anger and frowned. "She's right," she slowly muttered. "You _are_ too much like a girl." Sora felt a blush spread over his cheeks and he looked down again, eyes trained on the desk.

"And?" he asked, hiding his face into his sketchbook. "I can't do anything about it."

"Oh, but Sora, this makes everything so much more clear!" And when Sora looked up, he knew he had said something wrong. Or even done something wrong. The look on his best friend's face scared him It was so... Gleeful.

* * *

"Sora. It's freezing outside. Just forget about your damn chocolate and just use Hayner and his umbrella."

"Hey!" Hayner shouted. "I'm not someone you can just use!"

He was ignored in lieu of Sora, who pouted. "No!" he replied stubbornly. "I'm getting my chocolate."

Roxas rolled his eyes and tugged at Axel's sleeve. "Fine, we'll leave you to die in the rain. Good luck with the cold you'll have tomorrow." With that, he left with his boyfriend in tow, both braving the rain with a small umbrella.

"What can I say, I have to get home to watch my sisters, so I can't stay. Peace!" Hayner waved as he left, leaving Sora alone in the school entrance.

"Well," Sora whispered to himself. "Here goes nothing." With the last whisper of a prayer, Sora began to run out into the rain and towards the candy shoppe. The run was short, but, to the boy, lasted forever. His clothes were soaked through and his skin was shivering beyond control, but he felt relief when he opened the shoppe door and heard the distinct chime of the door.

"Sora!" the man behind the counter greeted. "How's it been?"

"Hey, Cid!" Sora greeted. "I'm good. Back for another bar. But today I feel like getting two. The weather and all."

Cid nodded and pointed to the selection of chocolate bars. "Go ahead, kid. You know your choices."

Sora nodded and stepped up to the display. He wanted to reward himself for the trek in the rain and he smiled. "I'll take the raspberry filling and the dark chocolate with white mint pieces." The first was a common bar, but the second made Sora feel adventurous. This would be a new flavor.

"It's a miracle that you're not fat," Cid grumbled as he pulled the two selected bars out. "Fifty munny."

Sora dug into his pocket and pulled out just that. Handing it over, he took his two bars. "Thanks, Cid!" he called out as he walked to the door. His good mood dropped as he remembered the rain and the chilly weather. He stuffed the chocolate bars into his school bag and fastened it to his shoulders securely.

"Good luck!" the owner called out and Sora frowned.

"Thanks. I need it," he replied. Opening the door, he faced the rain. "I can do this," he muttered to himself as he prepared himself to run. His vision was blurring on the edges, but he pushed himself to go on. Just as he was about to start, he saw the oddest sight. A boy with shoulder length silver hair. It was... an angel? The blurriness was obscuring the picture and Sora couldn't really see any wings, but that might have been the darkness creeping into his sight.

* * *

"Hey, kid!" the angel called out. "Are you okay?" But Sora couldn't make out words anymore. The darkness consumed his sight and he was overcome with the great need to sleep. What better place than now?

There was a sense of warmth and safety when Sora woke up. It was as if light had materialized and hugged him. Was he dead? That would have explained the great feeling of happiness inside of him. Heaven.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?"

There was that voice! The voice of the angel called to him and Sora nodded. "'M good," he responded in a slur. "Warm."

There was a feeling of movement and Sora dared to open his eyes for just a moment. There stood the angel, silver hair whipped around a sharp face. Warm, aqua colored eye looked down at him and Sora smiled.

"Hello, angel," he greeted.

"I'm no angel," the other replied. "I'm Riku. What's your name?"

"Sora," he replied. "Hello, angel. You look like an angel, therefor you _are_ an angel! You're my angel." Sora didn't realize how skewed his logic was, but it made perfect sense. Even if it _was _just to himself.

"Sora. Let me tell you again, I'm no angel." The boy, Riku, was stern in his words, but Sora saw the warmth in his eyes and he smiled.

"You're my angel, so I say that you are an angel. No questions."

Riku sighed in resignation and nodded. "Fine, I'm your angel. But who are you?"

"I told you!" Sora whined. "I'm Sora!"

Riku groaned and moved away with his eyes closed. "That doesn't help me. Where do you live? Who's your family? Do you have siblings who are worried about you? Anything?"

"Oh," Sora responded. "There's Roxas and his creep boyfriend, Axel. And my best friend Selphie! She'll be pissed I didn't come to visit her and Sephiroth. Pity," Sora mumbled and trailed off. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Sephiroth, it was just that the man was scary. Deathly scary.

"Yes, pity indeed. I wake up to be reminded that he's my father. So you're a friend of Selphie's?"

Sora eyed his angel cautiously before nodding slowly. "How do you know Selhpie? Wait, Sephiroth is your father? You're Selphie's cousin?"

Riku kept silent as Sora went through a revelation. Once he was done, he looked up at Riku. "You really are an angel!"

* * *

Riku couldn't understand how this boy operated. He seemed sporadic at most, and even then it was almost as if he was predictable. Letting out a deep breath, he shook his head. There was nothing he could do about it, so he shouldn't push it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed so that he faced the boy. "You've been asleep for most of the day." He looked down at his watch and groaned. "It's almost seven, don't you have to get home?" he asked. "Dad will be here soon, if the weather will permit it."

"Weather?" Sora asked before he turned to the window and gasped at the heavy downpour of rain. "I didn't know it could rain that hard in Traverse Town," he mumbled.

"You're not originally from Traverse Town?" Riku asked curiously. The brunette shook his head and smiled.

"I'm an island boy. Straight from the Destiny Isles!" Sora exclaimed, a bright grin lighting up his face. "The sun, the sand, and the endless fun!"

"But you moved?"

"Our mom died, so we had to move into the city with our dad, though he's never really home to account for us. My brother Cloud goes to College in Radient Garden, but my younger brother, Roxas, lives with me. Cloud visits as often as he can and Roxas keeps me company." A frown dawned on Sora's face as his mood fell. "But recently he's been spending all his time with that stupid, creepy boyfriend of his, Axel." He shuddered, obviously remembering something horrid.

"Is he that bad?" Riku asked.

"Wait 'till you meet him," Sora warned. "I can't say anything. A brother thing."

Riku smiled and thought of his uncles. Young, for their status in the family, but they were still fun. Kadaj, the youngest, was just ending college this semester. "My uncles are like that," he spoke with a fond smile.

"I heard that your uncles are hot. Are they?"

Riku raised a delicate eyebrow at the boy and smirked. "If you're into guys, then, yes."

Sora's cheeks darkened with a deep blush and he quickly looked away. "I'm not sure," he muttered under his breath.

"Sure of what?" Riku asked.

"If I like guys or not," he whispered, face even more red. To Riku, it seemed that Sora wished he were anywhere but here, sitting in this bed facing him. He let a smile slip onto his lips.

"Ever kissed one?" he asked, leaning forward. Sora backed away and shook his head. "How about a girl?"

Sora nodded his head and lowered it. "I had a girlfriend until yesterday," he muttered. "Kairi."

"Was she any good at it?"

"I'm not sure," he muttered, looking back up at Riku. "We never kissed for long. And I never had something to compare it to."

Riku smiled. This boy seemed cute, even if it did make him feel like a pedophile. "How old are you?" he asked. "You're friends with my sister, so you must be in the same year, right? Fifteen?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm seventeen," he replied. "Don't make fun of me just because I'm small." Riku's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't imagined that the brunette would be so old. "We're just in art together. She's amazing at it, but I'm horrible."

"You're not much younger than me, then," Riku pointed out. "I'm only eighteen myself."

"Are you still in high school?" the younger boy asked.

"Yeah, but it's my last year. Does this mean we'll be attending the same school?"

"Where do you live? Actually, where are we?" Sora looked out of the window again and gasped. "We're on the haunted street!" Getting up from the bed, he shuffled over to the window.

"Haunted?" Riku asked, his eyebrow up again.

"Yeah, and the candy shoppe is right there!" the boy announced as he pointed down to the shoppe. "Candy!"

Riku watched as the boy moved from the window to look around in the room. He seemed to find what he was looking for as he rushed to his bag.

"I forgot all about the chocolate I had bought earlier!" he explained as he pulled out a bar of what seemed to be raspberry filled chocolate. "You want some?" he asked as he held out the opened candy bar.

Riku chuckled and shook his head. "I don't eat candy," he rationalized with a shrug.

"Don't eat candy?" Sora asked with a gasp. "How can you not eat candy, and chocolate?" he pulled the bar close to himself and broke off a piece to place in his mouth. Riku watched with trained eyes as Sora ate the piece, licking the filling off afterwards.

_'It's not that pornographic,'_ Riku thought to himself with a mental shove. _'You just want it to be.'_ He had to agree with himself. This boy was cute, but what he wouldn't give to see him do more than lick some filling off of his finger.

"I don't eat candy because it makes you fat," he explained.

"I'm not fat!" Sora exclaimed as he lifted his shirt childishly to show Riku his flat stomach.

Riku's eyes widened at the sight and he could feel his pale skin slightly blush. This boy innocent in all f his action, but Riku wondered if it had any hidden intentions. Sora was a little too much for him, he decided. There was no way that this boy could be so innocent.

"See!" Sora said as he put his shirt down and broke off another piece of chocolate. "I'm not fat. And I don't work out! It's no excuse for you not to eat chocolate!" And there went the licking of the fingers as he consumed another piece of Raspberry filled chocolate. Riku closed his eyes briefly and attempted to calm himself down. How did this boy pull off being so innocent?

"You probably have a fast metabolism," Riku evened out. He let out a breath and sprawled himself on the bed of the guest room. "It's practically cheating."

"I'm not cheating!" Sora huffed as he bounded over to the bed. "Oh! I should call Cloud and tell him where I am! I don't want him worrying!" Riku opened his eyes just in time to catch Sora struggling with his pants. It seemed that the pants had ensnared the phone.

_'This torture needs to stop!'_ Riku screamed in his mind. This boy was just taunting him! How could Sora do that! Be so perfectly innocent and teasing all in one!

"Ah! Got it!" Sora cried out triumphantly as he pulled his cell phone free. Riku's eyes were focused on Sora's lips. Those plush lips that had a small smudge of chocolate and raspberry on the edge. "Oh! Two missed calls!" Riku moved his eyes upwards to Sora's eyes and stopped. Why hadn't he noticed those eyes earlier? The clear blue that screamed emotion. Screamed innocence.

Sora's eyes locked with Riku's own for a brief second before they both looked away, Sora blushing and Riku mentally cursing himself.

It was quiet for a moment, then Sora began speaking. Riku turned back around to watch.

"Hey, Cloud!" he started with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm doing fine. Well, I'm at a friend's house. Oh, a... Riku... Yeah. It's a house on the haunted street. Next to the Candy Shoppe... Yeah. I'm fine. Passed out and Riku saved me! He's an angel! And so pretty, too!"

Riku glared at Sora for a moment, but couldn't keep it up. The way this boy affected him was scary in itself. Sora made him giddy on this inside, and he had never felt that way before. Like a gallon of hot air had been pumped straight into his stomach and small butterflies were let loose.

"Hey, Riku," Sora called out, a hand over the receiver of the phone. "Do you mind if I stay here until the storm evens out enough for me to go home?"

If his father was home, he would have said 'no.' On instinct, he nodded. "Stay. What could it hurt?"

Sora smiled brightly and went back to speaking on the phone. Riku looked over and couldn't help but smile at the way Sora seemed to bubble on the surface from the inside out. The conversation on the phone seemed to have ended, because Riku was suddenly met with a large armful of body mass.

"Thanks so much, Riku!" Sora squealed as he hugged the other. "Cloud says that he's really grateful for you!"

"For me?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, for being my angel!" Riku choked, but couldn't get any further in his surprise when Sora leaned forward to kiss Riku on the cheek. "So! What should we do? Do you have a t.v? We could watch a movie!"

Sora pulled back away from Riku, unaware of his impact on the elder. "Yeah," Riku choked out. "A movie. We could watch one." He walked to the door and motioned for Sora to follow him. "Let's go to the living room."

* * *

Sora bounced happily after Riku, a bubble of warmth spreading in his stomach. It was an odd warmth that had been inside him for the whole duration of the phone conversation with Cloud until now. Words that Cloud had told him echoed through his mind and he blushed. _'Why would Cloud tell him that?'_

"_Be careful, Sora. You're innocent. Stay that way."_

It wasn't like he was going to have sex with Riku! How silly was that idea?

Looking over at Riku, Sora reconsidered his thoughts. Riku was pretty. In a manly way. He bet if Kairi knew Riku, then she would really like him. A small twinge poked at his heart and he frowned.

"Hey, Riku."

"Hm?" the other acknowledged.

"Never meet Kairi."

Riku stopped in front of a door and turne to Sora, his hand on the door. "Your ex-girlfriend?" he asked. "Why? Will I catch something?"

Sora shook his head and pouted. "I don't want you to be friends with her! You're my friend, got it? You can't be her friend!"

"And why not?" Riku asked, opening the door and pushing in. Sora followed Riku into the room and continued his pout.

"She mean and rude. She'll like you because you're like a vampire."

"A vampire?" Riku asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, your handsome, mysterious, and cool, just like a vampire!" Sora counted off the characteristics on his fingers and huffed. "You're mine!"

This time, both of Riku's eyebrows shot up at the declaration. "If you say so," he admitted with a shrug. He moved over to the couch in the room and snatched the controller up. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Sora bounded over to the case of movies and started to scan through titles before stopping one he liked. A classic, in his mind. "_Interview With A Vampire_!" he cried out in delight. He picked it out and moved over to the DVD player.

"Why am I not surprised?" Riku wondered.

"Because it's a good movie!" Sora announced as he set the movie in and moved to sit next to Riku. "This is the truth and the truth cannot be denied!"

Riku chuckled and nodded. "I believe you," he answered. The movie started and both boys focused their attention on the screen.

* * *

Riku looked over when he heard a rustle of plastic and groaned when he saw the bar of chocolate again. "You're going to eat?" he whispered. He saw Sora nod and he closed his eyes. And he had almost forgotten about his insane attraction to the boy, too!

"Want some?" Sora asked, holding it out. Riku shook his head and opened his eyes to focus his attention back onto the movie. The sound of crunching chocolate reached Riku's ears and he groaned again. Turning, he looked at Sora.

And he broke. He couldn't take the sight of Sora eating the chocolate anymore and had to take action. Leaning forward, he moved to capture Sora's lips in a kiss.

Breaking away after a moment, he smiled. "So, tell me," he whispered against Sora's lips. "How do I compare to Kairi in kissing?"

Sora giggled and shook his head. "Silly, you'll need to kiss me more for me to find out." Riku grinned and leaned forward to kiss the boy again. Sora tasted of the chocolate that he had been munching on moments ago. "But," Sora muttered when he pulled back, "why did you kiss me?"

"It was the chocolate," Riku blamed. "If you weren't eating it, I wouldn't have been tempted."

"So you do like chocolate?"

"Only when you're eating it."

"Heh, so now you're a chocolate vampire angel?"

Riku shrugged. "If that's what it takes."

"Takes to do what?"

Both boys pulled back quickly and looked to where the new voice had come from. There, in the doorway, stood a tall man with long silver hair.

"Dad," Riku greeted in shock.

"Dad?" Sora whispered.

"Yes, I'm his father. And who are you?" Sephiroth asked. His stare was cold and Riku could feel Sora start to shake.

"I'm Sora, a friend of Selphie's. Your son saved me today! We were just watching a movie!" Sora's explanation was rushed and Riku could tell that the boy was nervous beyond anything.

"I advise you continue to 'watch your movie'," Sephiroth demanded. "Because of the weather, I will not let you leave, but I insist that you eat dinner with me. Riku, you too." With that, Sephiroth left the the room and Sora sighed in relief. Looking over to Riku he cowered.

"That was Sephiroth?" he asked. "Your dad?"

"The one and only," Riku replied, smiling. "He was awfully nice to you, I wonder what out him in a good mood." Riku trailed off, thinking of different things that could put his father in a good mood. "Maybe something good at work happened?"

"That was him in a good mood?" Sora asked. Riku looked over and laughed aloud.

"Yeah," he replied, puling Sora closer to himself. The movie continued to play in the background and he leaned down to give Sora another kiss. "I can't wait until you meet my mom."

"Your mom?" Sora whimpered.

"He's nicer, don't worry."

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. Leave me a review for love's sake! **


End file.
